Snow Daze
by Scarlett-Whitecross20
Summary: Snow Days are fun, just ask the PAW Patrol. But when one snow day goes awry, only one pup can dave the day.


PAW Patrol: Snow Daze

"Almost there, pups!" Ryder called, swiveling his chair around to glance at his six pups, who lined either side of the PAW Patroller's benches; in their normal positions. The PAW Patrol howled and barked excitedly.

"I can't wait!" Skye giggled, the Cockapoo giggled excitedly, unable to contain her excitement. "This'll be the best Snow Day ever!"

"Yeah, it sure was nice of Jake and Everest to invite us up for some snow fun." Rocky agreed, his tail wagging with anticipation.

"I'm more excited about the snowboarding." Rubble remarked.

"Dude, we could have snowboard and sled wraces!" Zuma squeaked.

"And have snow sculpture contest." Rocky added.

"Except for we know who'll win that." Marshall smirked at the mixed breed humorously, then everyone laughed together.

"Well, we'll have all day to do whatever we want,..." Ryder said. "Unless an emergency comes up." The pups cheered wildly as they sped on toward Jake's cabin. As soon as the PAW Patroller stopped the pups bounded out of it, as Jake and Everest ran up to meet them.

"Hi Ryder, hi pups!" Everest called as she raced up.

"Hi guys!" Rocky replied, meeting them with a smile.

"I can't wait to get started with today's snow fun!" Everest squeaked, crouching down excitedly. "The mountain is perfect for snowboarding!" She gave a little hop to reinforce her anticipation.

"Cool! I knew we'd get to snowboard." Rubble said happily.

"Then let's get started." Ryder suggested the pups barked and howled, and Jake cheered, as they all ran for the cabin.

Snow crunched under each board as they were dropped at the top of the mountain. Each pup had their helmets on and they all gazed around at each other, then down at the mountain below and back again. Anticipation bubbling up within each of them, as their mountain of opportunity stood before them.

"Everybody ready!" Skye asked, as if almost on the verge of laughing.

"Yeah!" The pups barked.

"Ready..." Skye said slowly, bending down slightly, the pups crouching with her. "Set..." the pups readied their feet to push off. "Go!!" The pups launched themselves down the incline racing down it as fast as they could. Jake and Ryder had joined them, and for the first few runs. Rocky and Skye decided to take a break from snowboarding and sledding to build a snowman.

"We're gonna make a snowpup next." Rocky told Ryder with a giggle.

Chase, Marshall, Zuma, Rubble, and Everest were lined up once again to go down together. Jake and Ryder stood there at the top, as the pups went down, with a pair of binoculars watching them go. Chase weaved between the rest of the pups and took the lead. He hadn't gotten much farther, when he saw a bunny hopping in his path. Without even thinking, his slipped his front, right paw out of the cup of his board to yell at the bunny. But just as he did, his board slid sideways; and for a second he hit the ground with that one leg out. His board flipped over him as he rolled, but somehow he bounced a little as he tumbled down the hill; missing the bunny completely.

"Chase!!" The pups cried, as the German Shepard skidded into a tree and disappeared into a cloud of white, powdery snow. Jake and Ryder, seeing this, looked at each other, then ran to grab their snowboards and race down their. Rocky and Skye ran to gaze down the hill, then took off after them.

Chase poked his head out of the snow, after a quick sneeze, he shook the dizziness from his head as he heard the sound of dashing snow next to him.

"Chase, are you ok?!?!" Marshall cried, bounding up to him; his blue eyes deeply concerned. The blue police pup was still trying to recover from what had just happened.

"I...I...I think so." Chase responded as Ryder and the others caught up to them.

"What happened?" Skye asked. Rocky used his claw to pull Chase's board out of the snow pile and dusted it off. Ryder knelt down beside him with Rubble to start digging him out.

"There was a bunny in my path. I couldn't avoid hitting it quick enough." Chase sighed, as the snow finally fell away; freeing him.

"Man, that was some wipe out, dude!" Jake commented. Chase stood up and shook off the snow, but when taking a step; a stiff, painful pressure fired up his leg, over his shoulder and down his back. Chase grunted and shifted off of it quickly.

"Chase!" Ryder breathed, the pups gasping at this reaction. Chase attempted a couple more steps; same result. The German Shepard finally gave up and sat back on his haunches in defeat.

"Everest, ride the ski rack up to the top and grab your snowcat. We can use your sled to help Chase back to the cabin." Ryder instructed.

"On it!" The husky took off and was back a little while later. Once Chase was on the sled, they all quickly headed back up to the cabin.

"Marshall, grab your EMT gear. So we can check on Chase." Ryder told him.

"You got it!" The Dalmatian responded, disappearing out the door. Chase slowly limped to the fireplace and gingerly sat down on the pillow next to it; waiting for his friend to return. And when he _did_ return, he barked out his X-ray screen. He carefully ran it over Chase's body.

"Well, it looks like when Chase fell, he landed on his shoulder wrong. He's gonna need to take it easy for a while." The pup in red reported, looking back at Ryder.

"Sorry Chase. Looks like you'll have to sit out for the rest of the day." Ryder told him.

"Awww." Chase groaned, as Marshall began to wrap his shoulder.

"Sorry Chase." Marshall whispered.

Chase sat there by the fire pit outside, staring into the flames. The white bands of his bandaged wound mostly stabilizing his tender shoulder. They had iced his shoulder before they went back to playing. Ryder and Jake stood nearby in case he needed them, and the other pups had all been having toboggan races; but decided to snowboard some more. The blue police pup sighed, boredom setting in even though he hadn't been laying there for very long. The silence drowned him like a blanket, spreading over him and the snow covered land around him. Suddenly a cracking noise drew his eyes to the mountain above, what he saw was a white cloud and the cracking became a low rumble that was growing with the cloud. Chase gasped... _Avalanche!!!_ Trees were suddenly white as the snow cascaded over them, but when Chase looked around for his friends; he couldn't see them. Getting up, he limped as fast as he could hoping to find them before the avalanche did. He tried to run, but his shoulder would not permit him to do so...

Ryder and Jake decided to take another ride down the hill on their snowboards, the pups weaved around them howling thrillingly. Ryder began to hear a loud rumbling and looked back. Ryder saw the rolling, thundering snow hurtling toward them and gasped.

"Pups! Jake! Go faster! We've got to get to the bottom of the hill! Fast!" Ryder called.

"What why?" Marshall asked, looking over at Ryder.

"There's an avalanche coming our way!!" Ryder responded bending his knees more to go faster. Hearing this the pups and Jake slid faster.

"It's gaining on us!!" Rocky cried.

"We're not gonna make it!!" Everest screamed. And she was right as the snow slid under Rubble's board and sent him rolling into Marshall, Rocky and Zuma were sucked into it, and Skye and Everest were spilled over into the rolling snow bank. Ryder and Jake's board slid out from under them and they fell into the snow as the wave washed over them. All of them let out a cry as they were enveloped by snow and ice.

Chase finally made it to the top of the hill, the snow nearly dragging him in, but he stepped back. Chase caught a glimpse of his friends down the hill and watched in horror as they were swallowed by white, white, and more white!

"Noo!!" Chase cried, as a snowy cloud was kicked up and he shielded his face; coughing as if it were dust. When it cleared he peered down the hill; all that could be seen was snow. Taking a step the fiery pain of his shoulder erupted and he grunted at it. But seeing no one around to help him, he slowly began to make his way down the snow covered hill. When he reached the area in which he'd seen his friends disappear he began sniffing about, hoping to catch the scent that would lead him right to them. His shoulder hurt with every movement. And his body screamed at him to stop or slow down, but this heart could not stop thumping in his chest as he pushed on in his search. He wanted to move faster but the pain stabbing him in the shoulder and back stopped him. His nose kept searching when something grabbed it. Leading him on an invisible path that when it became strong he began to dig. Though he couldn't very well with his shoulder, he still pressed on. His energy beginning to become solely focused on rescued his friends. He was growing tired already from digging, but even that didn't stop him. Scooping away a little more snow a head was found underneath it. The golden spots on the white fur was a relief for Chase, as he uncovered the yellow construction pup's head. The bulldog pup coughed and shivered, Chase grabbed a hold of his collar and heaved him the rest of the way out. When he was out, Chase let him go and sat back to groan and sigh painfully.

"What happened?" Rubble wondered then looked up to see his rescuer. "Chase? What are you doing here?"

"I saw the avalanche get you and I came to help." The German Shepard replied simply. "Everyone got buried, and we have to find them."

"But what about your shoulder?" Rubble questioned with concern.

"I'll be alright." Chase shrugged. "We need to work together to find everyone. Come on!" Chase resumed his tracking, Rubble not far behind. "I think Skye and Everest are trapped somewhere in here." Chase reported after a while.

"I'm on it!" Rubble said, stepping in to help. While Rubble began to dig, Chase went on. Catching another familiar scent, he dug until a black-spotted body appeared and Marshall's head poked out of the snow up at him.

"Thanks, I- Chase? What are you-"

"That doesn't matter right now." Chase interrupted the Dalmatian. "We need to find the others."

"Found Skye and Everest!" Rubble called as the two pups in question hopped out of the newly dig hole. A couple muffled _'helps!'_ drew attention to the two pups that were still snowed in. Rubble and the other pups quickly dug out Rocky and Zuma, who had gotten entangled in each other during the fall. Chase sniffed around some more and found Jake, digging him out enough to see him. All that he got was his head when the other pups came to finish; while Chase went off to find Ryder. Jake was now fully dug out and he sat there shivering in the cold.

"Guys, Ryder and Jake get cold faster than us pups, we need to get them up to the cabin to warm them up right away!" Chase told them.

"We've got to _find_ Ryder, first." Marshall pointed out.

"I know," Chase answered slowly. "You guys take Jake up to the cabin and start getting him warmed up I'll look for Ryder."

"But Chase, you're still hurt." Rocky pointed out. "We can't just leave you out here by yourself."

"And you're supposed to be taking it easy." Marshall added firmly.

"I know. That's why Rubble and Rocky and can stay here." Chase told them. "And Everest once we find Ryder, I need you to use your snowcat and sled to bring him up to the cabin."

"You got it!" Everest replied. So while the pups help Jake back to the cabin, Chase resumed the hunt for Ryder; and Rocky and Rubble followed. Chase sniffed and sniffed, almost afraid he wouldn't find him, his worry growing with every passing second. When suddenly...

"Found him!" Chase called. "Ryder's right here!!" Chase tried to dig quickly, but his painful shoulder stopped him.

"No Chase! Stop! You're hurt." Rocky told him, jumping in his way. "We'll take care of this. You rest and take it easy." Rubble had already begun to dig when Rocky intervened. Chase sat back as he was told, and activated his pup-tag.

"Everest we found Ryder! We're ready for the sled." He called into it.

"On my way! Off the trail, Everest won't fail!" The husky scampered to her snow cat and, at the top of the hill, lowered her sled down to them; just as Rocky and Rubble pulled Ryder out of the snow. Chase carefully assisted in getting Ryder into the sled. Rocky placed a blanket on him, and he strapped the boy in so he wouldn't fall off the sled. Chase licked Ryder's face and he stirred so they knew he was awake, then headed up the mountain.

Chase limped from one person to another checking on each of his friends in turn. He had insisted on taking each pup, and person's, temperature, which one of the _only_ medical things he knew how to do. Wearing Marshall's EMT gear, he checked them all for fevers and laid blankets on all of them by the fireplace.

"Ok. Everyone looks good. I'm not seeing any fevers. Though they are a little high, I think you'll all be ok." Chase told them, tossing another branch into the fire.

"Awesome, nice work, Chase." Jake smiled coolly.

"And you guys are not gonna believe this..." Rubble spoke up. "But Chase dragged himself all the way from the cabin to come rescue us."

"Really?!" The pups gasped looking at the German Shepard in awe.

"I had to." Chase shrugged earnestly.

"But you were hurt? How did you manage to find all of us by yourself?" Marshall asked.

"Well it was lucky for me that I found Rubble first." Chase laughed, "He did most of the digging."

"Well I'm proud of you Chase." Ryder smiled, still shivering a bit.

"Thanks." Chase smiled, stepping of the brick platform in front of the fireplace. Chase stepped with the wrong leg and put all his weigh onto his bad leg, and pain shot up and down it through his shoulder. Chase groaned and hunched over, shifting his weight off it immediately.

"Easy Chase." Marshall warned. "You should come and rest now too. Your shoulder is still very tender."

"Yeah ok." Chase agreed, coming to join him. And as Chase laid down next to his friend, they all fell silent as they all rested and recovered from the strangest Snow Day ever.

~Snow Daze~

 **Hey everybody! This is just a skittle one-shot story that I came up with during my break! Hope you like it! And yes more chapters of my other stories are on he way including a possible new story as well. Til then, though, enjoy!! Thx!!!**


End file.
